The Last Stage of the Tournament of Power: Universe 7 VS Universe 11
The Last Stage of the Tournament of Power: Universe 7 VS Universe 11 is an alternate version of the final stage of the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super. 'Premise' Most of the story is similar to the original for the first few episodes, but with some differences, mainly where 17 and Gohan and 17 are fighting Toppo. Unlike the original series, the fight is a lot closer, and Toppo is actually struggling. The big differences come in episode 124. When Frieza goes Golden, he completely dominates Dyspo, and Toppo comes in to save him from being eliminated. Dyspo escapes and Frieza battles Toppo. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are still struggling against Jiren, and 17 and Gohan both chase after Dyspo. Unlike in the original series, Gohan isn't eliminated with Dyspo, and nor is 17. 'Characters' 'Battles Featured' *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Dyspo (Base) *Toppo vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) vs. Jiren *Toppo vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Android 17 and Gohan vs. Dyspo (Base/Super Maximum Light Speed Mode) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Toppo (Base/"God of Destruction") *Android 17 vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Android 17 and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Android 17, Gohan (Potential Unleashed/Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan), and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) vs. Innocent Buu (flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution), Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan), and Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution/Base) vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base) vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Android 17, Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution), and Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan) vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution), Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan), and Android 17 vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Jiren and comrades vs. Unknown Villain (flashback) *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) and Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan) vs. Jiren Jiren (Full Power) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan) and Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Evolution/Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Ultra Instinct) vs. Jiren (Full Power/Hidden Power Awakened) *Goku, Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution), Android 17, Gohan (Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan), and Frieza (Golden Frieza/Final Form/100% Golden Form) vs. Jiren (Base/Full Power) 'Episode List' *A Saiyan Prince’s Pride! Vegeta Challenges Jiren! *Full Power Unleashed! Goku and Vegeta! *Evil's Assault on Justice! Toppo VS Frieza! *An Insane Power Approaches! Toppo, God of Destruction! *Surpassing even a God! Gohan and Vegeta's Life-Risking Battle! *A Desperate Showdown! Android 17's Last Hope! *Jiren's Relentless Assault! Universe 7's Uphill Battle! *Surpassing All Limits! Mastered Ultra Instinct! *The Greatest Showdown of All Time! Jiren VS Goku! *The End of the Tournament! Universe 7's Final Stand! Category:The Last Stage of the Tournament of Power: Universe 7 VS Universe 11